It's Been Too Long
by Kri5ti
Summary: "It was rare when Dan could catch Phil like this — lust-driven. Usually, Phil was sweet, gentle. He liked to take things slow and indulge in the "romantic" side of the physical. But tonight was different; Phil had been in America for over a week and, well, he was a grown man. A grown man with needs." Phan. Smut. Language. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N: Smut. Phan smut. Hardcore Phan smut.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own Phan.**

* * *

Phil threw Dan against the wall powerfully, causing the boy to let out a desperate whimper. He attacked his mouth once again with his own, licking and nipping at Dan's lower lip. Dan opened his mouth, allowing Phil's tongue to slip into his mouth. It was a hungry kiss — not passionless. Just _hungry_.

It was rare when Dan could catch Phil like this — lust-driven. Usually, Phil was sweet, gentle. He liked to take things slow and indulge in the "romantic" side of the physical. But tonight was different; Phil had been in America for over a week and, well, he _was_ a grown man. A grown man with needs.

Phil hadn't even taken the time to put away his luggage — as soon as he opened the door to see Dan's waiting arms, he'd thrown him against a wall and placed kisses along his jaw, his neck, his shoulder. Anywhere with easy access. He'd directed Dan to his bedroom, not hearing any objections from the llama-obsessed boy, which he took as an invitation to continue.

Dan was enjoying himself, if his moans every now and then were any indication. And if they both were having a good time, why stop?

Phil felt strong on nights like this. Dominant. Powerful. He felt in control. Because every little touch, every kiss, every movement he made had _some_ affect on Dan. And sometimes, Phil liked to let this feeling take over his body.

"I don't... have protection..." Dan murmured between kisses. Phil normally would've blushed at such a blunt reference to sex from Dan, but tonight, he _indulged_ in it. He didn't care about condoms, or lube, or whatever the hell else he might need. No, that stuff only mattered to Phil if it mattered to Dan.

"I don't care if you don't," Phil whispered huskily into Dan's ear. Dan bit back another noise. But one of its own erupted from Phil's chest, which diminished any resolve Dan had had.

"Oh _fuck_ no. I don't care at all," Dan said eagerly, gripping the edge of Phil's shirt. "But I _do _care that we've been kissing forever and neither of us are naked."

Phil was quick to comply, taking the hem of Dan's shirt and yanking it over his head and off of his body. Dan, still not completely satisfied with the situation as Phil was still fully-clothed, began undoing the buttons of Phil's shirt, helping Phil in dropping it from his shoulders.

"I want you so badly right now," Phil said, breathing heavily. Dan nodded, his mouth to occupied to form words. Phil pulled Dan backward until they were both lying down on the bed. Dan moved to straddle Phil, one leg on either side of his topless body.

They continued to explore each other with their mouths, Dan kissing up and down Phil's flawless pale chest, down his abdomen, stopping right above his waistline. Phil began to thrust eratically against Dan's own erection, trying his best to refrain but failing miserably.

Phil flipped their bodies so he was now on top of Dan. He unbuttoned Dan's sinfully tight jeans, jerking them off in one swift, fluid motion. He continued to do the same with his boxers until Dan was lying naked and writhing underneath Phil's body. The same sense of control hit Phil, and he _loved _it.

Dan made a move to undo Phil's jeans, but Phil caught his hand with his own. "I'll do it," he said, unzipping his pants and slowly, _so slowly_, removing them from his body. Dan watched with a look of pure lust in his eyes, gulping as he could see Phil's erection straining through his boxers.

"_Fuck_, Phil," Dan swore. Phil tried to ignore how immensely turned on he became with the language Dan was using. Under normal circumstances, he'd feel awkward about the swearing. But for now, he was going to use it to his advantage.

"I could say the same for you,"Phil muttered. He leaned down, pressing his chest flat against Dan's, until his lips were right beside of Dan's ear. "I'm going to fuck you like there's no tomorrow, Dan."

And, _shit_, if Dan could've seen Phil's face as he spoke, he was sure he would've come right then and there.

"Get _inside_ me," Dan demanded, biting his lip in anticipation. He reached over to the nightstand for the bottle of lube he kept stored there, but Phil swatted his hand away.

"Shh," he said. "Don't move."

Dan didn't have to be told twice.

When he noticed that Dan was listening, he reached for the bottle of lube himself, popping open the cap. Dan watched impatiently as Phil squeezed a small amount of lube onto his hands, rubbing it between his fingers in an effort to warm it. Dan whimpered helplessly, moving his hand slowly to grasp around his erect member and —

"No moving," Phil said sternly. Begrudingly, Dan removed his hand, only to have the sensation replaced with Phil moving his finger to his hole. Dan jumped at the intrusion, but loved it nonetheless.

"Bloody hell," he breathed out. Phil ignored it, pumping his finger in and out of Dan and speeding up his pace. Soon, he added another, then another. Dan was practically moaning Phil's name by now, squirming underneath Phil.

"Please," Dan said desperately. Phil had tried to hold this out, make it last as long as possible. But, _fuck_, Dan was lying down underneath him, looking so needy and ready and just...

Phil removed his fingers, pulling out the bottle of lube to coat his cock with it. Dan closed his eyes, listening to the deep breathing of Phil and letting it soothe him.

Phil lined himself up with Dan's now-stretched entrance. He looked to Dan, as if asking permission. Dan nodded wordlessly, and it was all the encouragement Phil needed to continue.

Phil slowly pushed himself into Dan, doing his best to resist just thrusting in all together because, hell, it felt _so good._ But he couldn't hurt Dan, even when he was like this.

"More," Dan begged. Phil was eager to comply, pushing further and further into Dan's tight heat until he was fully enveloped in Dan. "Move," Dan asked in a quiet, pleading voice. Once again, Phil did so obediently.

Phil pulled out once again, only to slam back into Dan. Dan let out a noise of pleasure, though it was quiet in comparison to the sounds Phil was making. It'd been too _long_ since they'd been like this — so caught up in passion and lust and not caring what the world said.

Phil's thrusts became erratic, a heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. He knew what was going to happen next, and he'd be damned if Dan didn't get there first.

Phil slid his hand down Dan's chest until he was right above his dick. He wrapped his hand around the shaft, stroking up and down in a rhythmic pattern until Dan was coming hot and fast all over himself and Phil. At the sight, Phil, too, came undone and was streaming across the bed.

Panting heavily, Phil fell down beside Dan on the bed, staring at the ceiling in pure bliss.

Dan leaned over, whispering in Phil's ear, "So, need help unpacking?"

* * *

**A/N: LOVE YOU! REVIEW?**


End file.
